Sway
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: A SongFic to PCD's 'Sway'. Daine and Numair are swept up in the 'Sway' of the music, tempted by the power they hold over each other... Plz R&R. It is a bad summary, but a good fic... I hope. You wont know unless you READ & then REVIEW! Love Hidden Fairy.


**Sway from the Pussy Cat Doll's CD. Not originally theirs but I like this version better to the older one. Sexual referances, not that bad though. He He He... I hope you all like it. Please R&R and tell me if you like it or hate it, or if its ok.**

**TP owns the characters. You all know the drill.**

**Hidden Fairy**

* * *

Their shadows moved across the room, Daine's and Numair's, first a bow and then a quick curtsey as the music floated lazily through the dusk breeze and into the open window. Finally they could dance as close as they wanted.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway_

Numair placed a large hand on her hip the other catching her hand. Eyes were locked as Daine placed her own hand on Numair's shoulder. They moved slowly, feet moving with the beat of music. But this wasn't good enough, they had been dancing this far apart for the whole afternoon.

_  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_

Numair moved his hand to her lower back and pulled her roughly against him holding her to him, so close to him, yet still far apart. Her voice washed over him.

"Sway me more."

_  
Hold me close, sway me more  
_

Numair smiled and cupped her hips in his hands, aching to feel skin instead of soft silk. His fingers searched for the buttons at her back as their bodies swayed together, as if a breeze were blowing them softly, swaying them, like a flower.

_  
Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease_

Daine sighed against Numair as he bent her backwards, gently letting her curve until she was laying in his hold. She felt his hand trail down between her breasts as her hair tumbled from its hold. The Wildmage was in a trance, this was the dancing she liked. He had a way to make her feel different, beautiful, loved. He made her feel like herself. He pulled her up gently, letting his lips find her own.

"I'll have my way with you yet." He whispered to her.

_  
When we dance you have a way with me_

She smiled and went to pull away as the song stopped.

"No." His voice was husky in her ear and he spun her quickly so that her back was crushed against his chest. "Stay with me?" he asked as he moved his hands over the front of her body. Her voice was soft, barely a whisper as her body reacted to his caresses and she reached her arms up behind her Numair's head to rest on the nape of his neck.

"Sway with me?"

_  
Stay with me, sway with me  
_

"You wouldn't stay with me today." She said, pouting in mock displeasure. Numair chuckled at the tone of her voice and traced a hand up the underside of one arm. The other hand ran over the soft silk of her dress.

"Sweet, believe me, I paid no attention to the other dancers."

_  
Other dancers may be on the floor_

"But when I say I saw only you…" Daine's dress dropped to the floor, sliding over her body with a gently ease, leaving her in a corset and loin cloth. She gasped and pulled away before turning to face him, hands on hips, one eyebrow raised. "I'm telling you the utmost truth."

_  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

Numair clicked his fingers and Daine felt soft kisses meet her neck before traveling down to the tops of her breasts which were rather revealed and bulging at the top of her tight corset.

"That's not fair." She gasped, her breath ragged. "You are the only one in this room with that magic technique."

_  
Only you have that magic technique_

The magic kisses stopped and were replaced by real ones. Her body melted against his caress and she felt her body go weak.

_  
When we sway I go weak_

Numair lifted her in his hold so that her legs wrapped around his muscled torso. She smiled and bent her head over his lips, letting her tongue find its way into his mouth. Numair lowered her suddenly, making Daine stumble back.

"Well that was quick." She said disappointed. Numair suddenly undid his heavy black robe, letting it drop to the floor. His shirt followed and Daine grinned. "Getting to hot mage?" she taunted and walked backwards very, very slower unlacing her corset. 

I can hear the sounds of violins

Music floated in through the open window, adding a rhythm to their movements.

_  
Long before it begins_

Her corset was one that tied up at the front and she could see Numair's eyes watching her deft fingers moving at the laces. She was smiling all this time, and watched as he walked towards her, his body tight and tense.

"Sweet, you never cease to thrill me in that way only you know how." His voice was as tight and on reaching her he pushed her roughly against the wall.

_  
Make me thrill as only you know how_

Lips pulled at the soft skin at her neck and she felt the deep longing in the pit of her stomach, slowly moving to engulf her entire body. Picking her up smoothly, Numair kept her at the same level as his mouth and carried her into the bedchamber. Laying her down the mage heard her whisper to him. "Sway me smooth Numair." His deft fingers moving to undo the ties of her corset he could feel the longing building inside him. "Sway me now."

_  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
_

In the afternoon sun, the only sounds emitted in that room were the whisper of sheets against soft skin and the heavy breathing of lovers whom fought for control to extend their passionate moment together.

_  
Sway me, take me  
_

Love…

_Thrill me, hold me_

Desire…

_  
Bend me, ease me_

Ardor…

_  
You have a way with me _

Numair's voice was breathless as he pressed his face into her neck. "I told you I would have my way with you."

_Sway  
_

The moment came when they could hold back no longer. Numair's voice was hot against her neck as he cried out with the deep feeling of ecstasy pulsing through his body. Daine's face was folded into Numair's shoulder as the feeling of pure rapture tore through her slim frame, making her cry out in exact unison with her lover.

_  
Other dancers may be on the floor_

Sweat cooled off their skin, breath returning slowly to its normal, even pace. Numair lay on his side eyes intent on only her. Daine laid the same, on her side facing him. Eyes seeing only him, his love filled eyes.

_  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you_

"Numair, I said it before, only you have that magic technique." She reached a hand over and placed it on his neck, feeling his pulse quicken under her touch.

"Magelet, that was no magic." He chuckled low and pulled her hips against his. "That was all me."

_  
Only you have that magic technique_

Daine laughed with him.

"I don't care what it was, when we sway like that I go weak."

_  
When we sway I go weak  
_

"Daine, knowing I make you go weak is the most fun of it. I can make you purr without even trying." He spoke these last words into her ear, his voice smokey with emotion. Daine shivered and she let her voice speak to his heart.

"I go weak."

_I go weak_

Music was still floating in through the window, soft tunes wrapping around the two lovers in their embrace.

I can hear the sounds of violins

Their bodies stirred with new energy, and knew it wouldn't be too much longer before their passion was sought and found once more.

_  
Long before it begins_

Daine rolled over Numair, letting her hair fall as a screen around their faces. "Make me thrill Numair." Her voice was a purr in his ear. "All over again."

_  
Make me thrill as only you know how_

"Sway you smooth?" he asked her, catching her lips with his own. Her reply came softly, gently.

"Sway me now."

_  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

"Thrill you?" he asked now, letting his hands move down her back to cup her buttocks.

_  
Make me thrill as only you know how_

"Sway me smooth Numair." She replied adamantly. "Sway me now."

Sway me smooth, sway me now  


Make me thrill as only you know how  


Sway me smooth, sway me now  


Sway me  


Sway me  


Sway me now

* * *

**Well? What did you all think of that song fic? I hope it was ok. I was having a bad case of writers block with my other fic and heard 'Sway' on PCD's CD. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

**Please click on the blue button at bottom of the screen, and then tell me what you think of it!! Hope you like it.**

**Hidden Fairy**


End file.
